


Cheesy

by Elrathianpanda



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M, Stream Folklore, anderperry, first fic pls don't judge me too harshly, i love this fic but it might be trash, should i add the anderperry tag, sure why not, yee yee this my fic pls read it, yes i made them swifties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elrathianpanda/pseuds/Elrathianpanda
Summary: One week. That’s how long Neil and Todd have been together. And already Todd could tell he was in love.
Relationships: Todd Anderson & Neil Perry, Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Cheesy

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy whatever this is

One week. That’s how long Neil and Todd have been together. And already Todd could tell he was in love. It wasn’t just his charisma or his kindness. It was the way he spoke. The way he looked at the world with a unique lens Todd could only dream of.

It was when Neil laughed. When he cried. When he wouldn’t stop talking about what new play he was currently obsessed with. When he would get quiet and smile. When he smiled. _God_ , when he smiled. When he smiled it was all Todd could think about.

Todd sometimes didn’t understand how a guy like Neil could like him. He was different in a lot of ways. He wasn’t very talkative, nor was he as enthusiastic, nor was he as beautiful (at least in his opinion). But if there’s one thing he and Neil shared, it was their love for Taylor Swift. 

Neil was like a firecracker when he raced into their dorm.

“IT’S COMING!”

“What?” Todd asked as he adjusted to the change in atmosphere from the once quiet room.

“TAYLOR! SHE HAS A NEW ALBUM COMING OUT TONIGHT!”

“WHAT?!” It was Todd’s turn to be excited. 

They both started jumping around in the dorm holding hands like preteen girls at a concert. They had already been excited about Lover, and now ANOTHER album? It was a fall miracle. Todd almost thought this was all a dream.

****************************

It was 11:59 and Todd and Neil should’ve been asleep. But the album was one minute away. Todd could feel the excitement in his bones. The constant refreshing of Neil’s Spotify didn’t calm him either. One minute away. He was so close to hearing her voice. For a second he could almost swear he heard it.

A refresh. The word “folklore” appeared on the screen. 

Todd didn’t have enough time to digest the title because Neil had already clicked the first track, “the 1”. The piano in the beginning already hit Todd’s heart. He already loved it. So did Neil, seen from his gentle swaying as he sat next to Todd on his bed. Todd let out a giggle as Neil tried (but failed) to lip-sync to words he didn’t know.

The next song was “cardigan”. Neil said it reminded him of a Lana Del Rey song. Todd agreed. Then there was “exile” which didn’t leave Neil with a dry eye. They both shed a tear a bit during “my tears ricochet”. Maybe they related to the lyrics a bit too much. Then “mirrorball” came on. After a few seconds of listening, Neil grabbed Todd’s hand and pulled him off the bed.

“What are you doing?” Todd knew what Neil was going to do but couldn’t quite process it.

“We’re going to dance to this song.”

“Oh my god, Neil! Why are you so cheesy?”

“I don’t know. Ask the person who said yes when I asked him out.”

Todd blushed and sighed. This was really his boyfriend?

“Jesus, Neil—”

“Shhh! Just dance with me.” 

And so he did. At first, it was awkward. Todd was pretty sure he had stepped on Neil’s foot at least once. And then there were Neil’s attempts at singing along again that made him laugh a little too hard. But after a while, they had gotten to a comfortable rhythm and a silence fell between them. But a comfortable one. They just swayed in each other’s arms in a small circle in the room. All that could be heard was the soft hum of music coming from Neil’s laptop. 

After a while, Todd noticed he had stopped moving with Neil. They were just hugging. And a few seconds after, he’d noticed the music had stopped. They had danced through the album. He didn’t know how long they had just danced without music. But what he did know is that he felt comfortable in Neil’s arms. 

Later, he and Neil parted from the hug but not before Neil gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

“Thanks for dancing with me, Anderson.”

It puzzled Todd to be called “Anderson” after a moment like that but he felt it only added to Neil’s charm. Both of them settled in their respective beds. Almost instantly Todd could hear the light snoring of his roommate. To be fair, it was the middle of the night, however, he couldn’t seem to get himself to sleep. He was energized by a buzz. A buzz in his heart. He looked back at Neil on the other side of the room, his back to Todd. Even without seeing his face, Todd still found it hard to breathe. He was so, _so_ in love. He only thought one thing during the rest of the night until he could feel himself getting sleepy.

_Thank you, Taylor._

**Author's Note:**

> lol hope you didn't have a terrible that reading that and if you didn't kudos and comments are welcomed!


End file.
